


Come and Play

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Kink, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Low end literature, Magic, Porn, Smut, all the come, face fucking, high end quality, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: It's graduation in a few hours and Hermione's pacing is driving Draco mad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 498
Collections: Come As You Are, DH





	Come and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts).



> For my kink soulmate - i love you <3

“Calm down.” 

Hermione's eyes flashed to where her fellow Head was sprawled across the corner, one arm draped across the back of it and one leg resting lazily on the knee of the other. She paused in her pacing and folded her arms across her chest as she sneered down at him and hissed through clenched teeth, “I am calm.”

“You’re making me dizzy with all your stomping about.” Draco's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist when she started pacing again. She’d barely blinked before she found herself astride his lap, his free hand cupping her hip, fingers stroking slowly over her hip and through the thin chiffon of her graduation dress. “Calm down.”

Hermione took one breath. Then another. “Are you sure your mot — ” 

“Stop.” His hands tightened around her and Hermione nodded, exhaling a breath through her nose. 

“Sorry.”

“We still have hours until we’re needed.”

“Our friends and family will be here in,” - she flicked her eyes to the watch her mother had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Before everything had gone to shit - “twenty minutes.”

“You need to relax.” He nudged her from his lap and Hermione rolled her eyes even as she settled on her knees at his feet and peered up at him.

“Draco.” Her breath quickened when he began to unfasten his belt and loosen the placard of his trousers. Her tongue flicked out and quickly swept over her lips. He tugged his cock (and balls) out over the top of the waistband of his boxers and Hermione watched with rapt attention as it hardened and straightened upwards and _throbbed_ (as if it knew she was watching) before her very eyes. He stroked his fist over himself once, then again before he shuffled downwards and spread his legs on either side of her.

“You need a distraction,” he murmured, still fisting himself in one hand and stroking her chin with the other. 

Hermione blinked. Her eyes flicked from his cock to his face and back again and she nodded.

She really loved his cock. Loved holding it in her hand, stroking her thumb over his frenulum and grinning when he hissed at her. Every morning she woke up beside him, it’d be pressing hard against her arse and she loved wiggling against it until all of Draco’s patience had evaporated and he turned, pinned her beneath him and fucked her into the mattress. She loved sucking on it so much she’d braved the eighth year girls dormitory one Saturday evening (when Dracos pick up game of quidditch between all the returning eighth years, had run over because it was such a clear night) and gently asked whether it was normal to be so infatuated. Daphne, who had become _very_ close to Harry since they’d returned to school had sighed wistfully and told her that yes, it very much _was_ normal.

She leaned forward and wrapped her hand around his length, smirking when she heard Draco groan. His hands slid through her hair as he tugged her head forward and pressed into her mouth. Hermione took a deep breath and nuzzled his cock, pressing her thumb under her fingers in a fist as she took him into her throat. 

“Sweet Merlin fuck!” he groaned and his hands tightened in her hair, his nails scraping against her scalp. Hermione flicked her eyes up to see he’d tossed his head back and she swallowed around him. His head snapped up and he stared down at her, breathing harshly through his nose. His voice was raspy as he asked, “you ok?” 

She jerked her head gently and reached a hand up from the floor to rub the spot over his knee, the spot that she always rubbed to reassure him, before moving both hands further up his body to rest at his hips. Draco nodded once, “good.” He pulled back and snapped his hips forward and Hermione felt her arousal pool low in her stomach. She stared up at him as he fucked her face and groaned low in her throat. She could feel her dress slipping off her shoulders, the material caught on her taut nipples, which were the only reason it hadn’t gathered completely around her knees.

“You’re so fucking hot sweetheart, taking my cock like a perfect little slut.” He pulled back and Hermione took the opportunity to wrap a hand around him and twisted her wrist even as she continued to suck the head of him into her mouth, her tongue sliding over his glans. “Merlin Hermione.”

She leaned back to look up at him, letting his cock slide from her throat till only the tip sat in her mouth. She fluttered her eyelashes and continued to work her hand over his length. “Draco.”

“Look at you,” his fingers stroked her cheeks, “so eager. You want me to come sweetheart? Want me to paint your pretty little face?” One hand slid and tugged the neckline of her dress down before he quickly twisted her nipples between two fingers. He began to stroke his cock with quick, rough strokes and slapped his fingers against her tits. “So fucking good,” he murmured, still wanking. “Perfect fucking head girl Granger with her pretty mouth and pretty tits and fuck — ” his breath stuttered as he started to come. Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth wider, offering her chest up to him as she felt his come land on her face, in her mouth, along her decolletage. Draco continued to work his cock and Hermione pressed her lips to his tip, gently curled her tongue over it and sucked. She could feel his come slipping down her chest and resisted the urge to rub it in. 

Draco took a breath then opened his eyes and grinned at her. “Better?” She snorted but nodded none the less as she stood and crossed the room to pick up her wand. She was about to cast a simple scourgify when she felt Draco stop behind her and still her hand. “Don’t.”

She turned her head and stared up at him. Her tongue flicked out and she tasted where he’d spent himself. “What?”

“Don’t clean up.” 

She blinked. They had graduation in a few hours. She was about to meet his mother _formally_ for the first time. She could not _not_ clean his come up. “Draco. What?”

“Don’t clean it off.” He took her wand hand and pressed it against her sternum, carefully avoiding where his come had landed. “Just — ” magic shimmered across her skin and Hermione looked down to see nothing. 

“I can still feel it,” she whispered. Draco cupped her breast and began to gently massage it, and his come, into her skin, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

He groaned. “I know. I simply disillusioned it. You’re going to fix your dress and your hair and graduate with my come drying all over you. And everyone, all day will smile at you and talk about how you’re a credit to the school and how accomplished you are and how far you’ll go and none of them will know that you’re a filthy come slut. My filthy come slut.” 

His fingers pinched on her nipples and she barely refrained from whimpering. She could feel her arousal coating the inside of her thighs but she could only gape at him, and shocked still by his request, let him tug her dress back up. He smoothed his hands down and over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

He tilted her chin up. “Ok?” He asked quietly, breathing a kiss to her lips, swiping the pad of his thumb over them.

“Ok.”

  
  



End file.
